King
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: Kid's been picked on a lot lately since coming out and he's had enough. When his secret crush Soul catches on to what's happening to his friend, he'll do anything to try to help. Even if all he can manage is a song and the promise of never-ending love.


Hey guys. Riika's back.

So I've been working on this story for nearly a month and it has just been the hardest thing for me to write. I didn't write it for any special reason, just to help me to stave off my own depression. It's not that great, but I love the song and I feel that things like this are serious issues and should be addressed, that's all.

Warnings:: depressing themes and self-harm/attempted suicide.

Disclaimers:: I do not own Soul Eater or the song King. Both belong to their rightful owners.

So, without further ado, the story. And I'm sorry, in advance, for being depressing. I really needed to get this off my chest.

* * *

"Hey, Maka, did Kid seem a little off today or is it just me?"

The scythe-meister looked up from her book to pierce the albino with a curious emerald gaze. "He seemed a little distracted, but no more than usual. It was probably just you, Soul. Maybe you should spend less time in the sun," she said, turning her attention back to the words on the page.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said with a quiet sigh. He leaned back his chair and stared at the ceiling blankly, the glazed over look in Kid's honey-colored eyes burning in his mind. He nearly jumped when his cell phone rang and when he answered he was surprised to find it was Liz. "Calm down, Liz, what's wrong?"

"Soul? You have to get over here _right now_," she said in an urgent tone.

"What's the problem?"

"It's Kid. He-"

"I'm on my way," he interrupted. He didn't need to know any more than that. He hit end and slid his phone into his pocket, heading down to the garage to get his motorcycle. _Kid, what's gotten into you?_ he wondered as he sped down the road towards the home of Death the Kid.

* * *

He let out a heavy sigh as he dragged his tired body up the stairs. He could hear his weapons trying to get his attention, but he shrugged it off. He couldn't face them like this, bruised and beaten as he was. They didn't know it had been happening, none of them did. And that was just the way he wanted it. He didn't want them to know. It had been a long day, to say the least, and the raven-haired meister wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere he would be alone for a while.

He shut himself in his bedroom and it wasn't until he had locked both doors and windows and drawn the curtains shut that he allowed himself to inspect the damage done to his body. He stripped off his shirt carefully, wincing as he felt pain shoot through his left arm when he moved it too quickly. He went into the bathroom and locked the door before breaking down. He hugged his legs to his chest and buried his tear-streaked face in his knees.

_What's the matter with you, Kid? Some reaper you turned out to be, getting beaten up by a couple of stupid boys at school. Imagine what your father would think if he knew. He'd probably disown you or something._ He scolded himself. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I don't deserve to live. I mean, I clearly don't fit in or this wouldn't keep happening. Maybe it would be better if I just died._

He sat up, searching through the many drawers in the large bathroom. After a long minute, he found what he was looking for, a switch blade he'd hidden up here months ago. He cleaned it free of recently dried blood before sitting with his back against the door. He choked on a sob as he traced a freshly sealed line on his wrist, the sharp metal biting deeper into his skin than ever before. He traced another line and another. Four on each side. Eight perfectly symmetrical re-opened wounds.

The blood flowed freely down his pale arms and pooled around him on the tiled floor. His vision grew hazy and he felt the blade slip from his hand and slide a few feet away. _So this is my end. Pathetic_. He could have sworn he heard the doorbell ring several times mixed with the sound of worried voices, and then everything went black.

* * *

"...wake up. Please, please wake up." The worried voice seemed so familiar to him, but being on the edge of consciousness as he was, he couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

His head was pounding and he felt like he'd just gotten off a roller-coaster with a billion loops. He wanted to throw up, but he couldn't. Even if he could, he didn't have the energy to. It took most of his energy just to crack his eyes open. He was greeted with the sight of worried crimson eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He was vaguely aware of arms around him, tightening as a relieved sob shook the albino's frame. "So...ul?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kid," the weapon whispered, fresh tears falling down his face. The worry in his crimson orbs quickly turned to hurt and confusion. "What were you trying to do, anyways? You scared me half to death! I thought... I thought I was too late," he said quietly, the pain of the thought of losing the reaper weighed heavily on his heart and it was audible in his tone.

The ravenette felt tears stinging his own eyes and he carefully lifted his hand to brush away the salty drops from the albino's cheeks. "I'm so... so sorry... Soul," he whispered.

Reluctantly, the weapon released his hold on the other boy. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening? I could have... I could have helped you before it came to this. Is it... that you don't trust me?"

He shook his head. "N-no. I just... I didn't want to bother you... with something so stupid..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Soul pulled the reaper tight against his chest again. "Idiot. I would _never_ think something like this is stupid," he whispered.

"Soul... I..."

"Kid, do you have a piano?" the albino interrupted.

Confusion clouded his thoughts, but he nodded. "I have two. Down the hall."

"I want to play something for you. I started writing it a while ago, but I haven't been able to finish it before. I think I can, now," he explained.

Kid just nodded, feeling the bed shift as the albino carefully stood from his spot before sweeping the young reaper up in his arms and leaving the room.

* * *

Soul pulled the piano bench out with his foot and gently sat Kid on one side of it. He took a seat on the other side. "Are you okay to sit there?" he asked, his earlier worry creeping into his tone again.

"I'm fine."

Still doubtful, he nodded and turned his attention to the keys. He took a deep breath and hit the first chord and from there the notes easily flowed together.

"You're alone, you're on your own,

"So what, have you gone blind,

"Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?

"Glass half empty, glass half full,

"Well either way you won't be going thirsty,

"Count your blessings not your flaws.

"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

"There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

"You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

"Put all your faults to bed,

"You can be King again."

He felt Kid's head on his shoulder, but didn't let his melody falter. Though it would seem the reaper was sleeping, he knew that the boy was listening to every word he sang. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks soaking into his t-shirt. He continued on, sure that he could finish it this time.

"There's method in my madness,

"There's no logic in your sadness,

"You don't gain a single thing from misery, take it from me.

"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

"There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

"You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

"Put all your faults to bed,

"You can be King again." He let the last notes ring for a moment before cutting it off.

He slid an arm around the still-shirtless reaper and pulled him closer. "Kid?"

"That was a beautiful song, Soul," the raven-haired meister said with a slight smile, tears making his honey-gold eyes sparkle in the dim light.

"Kid." He forced the boy to look up so their eyes locked. "I will _never_ leave you alone again. I love you, Death the Kid, and I will until the end of time. I promise." He barely gave the meister enough time to let the words sink in before he captured the boy's soft pink lips with his own. _I won't let you be alone anymore, Kid. I won't let you suffer in silence. I will always be by your side. And no matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you. This is my promise to you._

* * *

Well, that's done.

I did warn you it would be depressing.

This was the hardest story to write for me, but I'm glad I got through it.

I'm still taking story requests, so if you've got an idea or want to challenge me, send your thoughts my way. I am working on the sequel to Gone Awry and the alternate version of it that was requested, they should be up sometime in the next week or two.

Until then, Au revoir, nya~


End file.
